Serendipity
by mincsn
Summary: Ini bukan kebetulan, karena aku sadar aku telah mencintaimu. Aku hanya takut oleh sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranku. Tapi Yoongi hyung menyelamatkanku. BL/YoonMin/SuJi
1. Chapter 1

**Serendipity**

 **(BTS/Love Yourself)**

 **Chapter 1: SongFic**

 **1/2**

 _All this is no coincidence_

Aku sadar, dan aku sangat sadar bahwa perasaan yang timbul di hatiku bukanlah sebuah kebetulan.

 _Just... just I could feel that_

Aku merasakan ada yang salah dengan hatiku. Aku tidak memaksakan diri, tetapi perasaan itu mengalir seperti air. Bahkan aku tidak percaya, bahwa kau membuatku jatuh pada pesonamu.

 _The whole world is different than yesterday_

Hari ini, hari esok akan berbeda. Tapi apa yang kurasakan untukmu, tidak akan berubah. Aku ingin membuat alam semesta hanya untuk diriku dan dirimu agar kita bersama selamanya.

 _Just, just with your happiness_

Aku suka disaat melihatmu tertawa dan tersenyum. Aku ingin mengisi alam semesta kita dengan kebahagiaanmu; senyum cerah bagaikan mentari yang menunjukkan bahwa kau mencintai dirimu sendiri apa adanya dengan ketulusan.

 _When you called me, I become your flower_

 _As if we were waiting, we bloom until we ache_

 _Maybe it's the providence of the universe_

Anggap saja diriku ini kelopak bunga, dan kau adalah mahkota bunga. Aku akan melindungimu ketika kau masih kuncup. Aku akan menuntunmu untuk mekar. Kau sangat memikat, dan menarik.

 _It just had to be that, you know I know_

 _You are me, and I am you_

Mungkin hanya dengan menatap mataku, kau akan tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Aku merasa sebagian hidupku adalah dirimu. Karena aku adalah kamu, sedangkan kamu adalah diriku.

 _As much as my heart flutters, I'm worried_

 _The destiny is jealous of us, just like you I'm so scared_

 _When you see me_

 _When you touch me_

Aku khawatir, bisakah kita bersama selamanya? Aku sangat takut. Saat kau melihatku, jantungku berdebar-debar. Aku merasakan cemas, takut, bahagia, dan sedih tercampur menjadi satu. Saat kau menyentuhku, aku ingin merasakan lagi, tapi aku membuat batasan karena ketakutan ini.

 _The universe has moved for us_

 _There wasn't even a little miss_

 _Our happiness was meant to be_

 _Cause you love me and I love you_

Aku yakin kita diberi kesempatan. Aku mencoba untuk maju, dan meraih hasil yang sempurna. Aku tidak pernah merasa takut lagi, karena kau mengajariku untuk belajar mencintai seseorang tanpa harus mendengarkan apa yang orang katakan. Kebahagiaan kita akan menjadi satu, karena kita mencintai satu sama lain.

 _You are my blue mold, saving me_

 _My angel, my world_

 _I'm your calico cat, here to see you_

 _Love me now_

 _Touch me now_

Kau, dengan rambut biru kebanggaanmu itu menyelamatkanku dari ketakutan yang perlahan sirna. Kau adalah malaikatku, dan aku adalah kucing keberuntunganmu. Aku akan datang padamu, dan memberimu pelukan hangat untuk menenangkanmu.

 _Since the creation of the universe_

 _Everything was destined_

Takdir membawa kita, dengan perjuangan yang kita lalui... Kita telah sampai, pada titik yang sudah kita inginkan sejak dulu. Suatu yang ingin kulakukan, yaitu bersamamu tanpa harus menundukkan kepala sedih akan ejekan orang lain yang membuat kita lemah.

 _Let me love, let me love you_

Biarkan aku mencintaimu. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan cara kita sendiri yang penuh canda tawa. Biarkan dirimu mengetahui seberapa besarnya aku mencintaimu.

 **To be continue...**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Aku sengaja buat songfic untuk chap pertama, sebut saja **prolog** hehe.

Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic dengan pair Yoonmin.

Maaf kalau belum memuaskan :)

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

 **Mincsn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Serendipity**

 **(BTS/Love Yourself)**

 **Chapter 2 : Orientation, Complication, and Resolution.**

 **2/2**

 **.**

 **Jimin POV**

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku berdiam diri di ruangan ini. Aku bahkan lupa apa yang sudah aku lakukan tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Aku menunggunya selesai mengerjakan lirik lagu yang dia buat, aku yakin dia bisa lupa waktu jika sudah menyangkut masalah membuat lagu.

Genius Lab.

Begitu yang tertulis di pintu ruangan ini. Dia bilang nama itu keren, sesuai dengan dirinya. Menurutku itu aneh, member lain juga beranggapan sepertiku. Kecuali Namjoon hyung tentunya, dia pun mengusulkan nama tersebut.

"Hyung," panggilku.

Dia bergeming di tempatnya. Ya, dia duduk membelakangiku dan masih tetap sibuk dengan kertas-kertas penuh dengan coretan yang tersaji di depannya. Dia memang menyebalkan, untung saja aku penyabar.

Dasar hyung rambut biru yang imut tapi sangat menyebalkan!

"Hyung!" panggilku sekali lagi setengah berteriak.

Dia pun menoleh dan sedikit membalikkan badan. "Ya, Jiminie?" ucapnya masih dengan wajah datarnya yang rasanya ingin aku tonjok. Sebentar, dia memanggilku Jiminie? Sejujurnya, aku sangat senang dia memanggilku Jiminie, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Sesuatu yang aneh di dalam kamusku adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang!"

Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, _well_ aku memang bukan orang yang pintar membaca ekspresi orang lain. Yoongi hyung sering menampilkan ekspresi ini saat sedang berpikir, menurutku itu imut, khusus untuk Yoongi hyung yang lucu.

"Aku belum selesai." katanya dengan nada malas kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap ke semula.

Aku merenggut kesal, berapa lama lagi aku menunggunya di sini? Rasanya ingin meninggalkannya dan pergi ke dorm sendirian, tetapi ada yang mengganjal di hatiku.

Apakah itu rasa bersalah? Aku memang orang yang selalu merasa bersalah jika aku membuat kesalahan, tapi ini beda.

Karena bosan, aku pun mengambil secarik kertas polos dan pulpen lalu menuliskan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

 _Min Yoongi Kumamon Hyung_

 _1\. Keren (terutama saat membuat lagu)_

 _2\. Childish (walau dia menolak tidak setuju)_

 _3\. Lumayan pintar memasak (dia sering membuatkanku sarapan)_

 _4\. Dia menganggap dirinya jenius, padahal tidak_

 _5\. Member terpendek (aku tidak bercanda, dia benar-benar pendek dan kecil)_

 _6\. Imut (aku suka semua ekspresi wajahnya)_

 _7\. Dia sangat menarik (sekaligus mempesona)_

 _8\. Pendengar yang baik (aku selalu memeluknya dan menceritakan kepadanya bahwa aku rindu dengan kota asalku)_

Aku seketika berhenti. Untuk apa aku menulis tentangnya? Tentang 'Min Yoongi yang menyebalkan dan ingin aku tendang' ini? Aku sadar jika aku menulis tentangnya, dan hal tersebut sangat menyenangkan. Aku sering berbicara tentangnya, dan waktu itu aku juga sadar.

Apa aku belum sadar tentang sesuatu? Aku harus menanyakan ke Yoongi hyung secepatnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanyalah." ujarnya acuh tak acuh.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin untuk bertanya kepada Yoongi hyung. "Apakah hyung akan menyetujui adanya pasangan sesama jenis di dunia ini?" tanyaku pelan.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi hyung berhenti menulis lirik lagu, dan segera duduk menghadap kearahku dengan wajah bingung. Oke, aku benar-benar menyukai bagaimana dia berekspresi.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" setelah itu dia kembali ke wajah awalnya, _poker face_.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya, hyung!" Aku agak kesal, tapi aku tetap ingin menanyakan hal itu.

"Bagiku tidak masalah." jawabnya singkat namun jelas.

Aku hanya menatap kearah lain, entah kenapa rasanya gugup sekali dan detak jantungku terasa lebih cepat.

Yoongi hyung hanya menatapku kosong. "Lalu?" haruskah aku bilang alasannya?

"Tidak, hanya... hanya saja Namjoon hyung... YA! ITU! Namjoon hyung tidak masalah juga dengan adanya pasangan sesama jenis, hehe." kataku sambil tertawa salah tingkah.

"Benarkah?" Yoongi hyung menaikkan satu alisnya, apakah Yoongi hyung sedang meremehkanku? Oh tidak, aku rasa pipiku memerah. Salahkan pipiku yang tidak bisa dikondisikan.

Aku mengangguk dan menampilkan senyumku agar Yoongi hyung tidak mencurigaiku.

"Baiklah." Kemudian dia kembali lagi menulis entah lagu yang keberapa.

Aku sedikit kecewa, padahal aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Yoongi hyung. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan perasaan yang ada di hatiku.

"Hyung," bisakah kalian hitung sudah berapa kali aku memanggil Yoongi hyung?

"Hm?"

"Hyung..."

"Ya?"

"Hyung..."

"Kenapa, Jiminie?"

"HYUNG KENAPA KAU MEMBUATKU BIMBANG! AKU SELALU MENCOBA UNTUK BERPIKIR APAKAH AKU SEDANG SADAR! TERNYATA AKU SADAR BAHWA AKU MEMILIKI PERASAAN KHUSUS UNTUK HYUNG! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN HYUUUNGG!?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Bodoh Jimin."

Apa ini?

Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku tak percaya dan memasang tampang paling bodoh yang kubisa.

"Hyung... itu... aku..." apa yang ingin aku katakan? Aku pun tidak tahu.

"Tidak kau ucapkan saja aku sudah tahu kalau kau mencintaiku."

Bagaimana Yoongi hyung bisa tahu? Aku bahkan butuh banyak waktu untuk menyadarkan diriku sendiri. Hyung benar-benar memikat hatiku.

"Jadi, kau ingin kita bagaimana?" Yoongi hyung berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi ke sofa lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku.

"Menjadi... pasangan?" usulku. Sejujurnya, aku takut jika banyak yang tidak memihak kami. Bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa takutku?

"Ya, kita pasangan, kan? Kita akan menjalaninya seperti pasangan biasa, mungkin jalan-jalan?" Yoongi hyung tersenyum, dia benar-benar imut.

Aku ingin mengiyakan dan tersenyum senang. Tapi senyumku luntur karena alasan tertentu. "Hyung, tapi aku takut." ucapku.

Yoongi hyung memiringkan kepalanya. Tanda isyarat dia sedang bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku... aku takut orang-orang melihat kita di publik. Lalu kita diberi gunjingan yang menyakiti hati." Ya, aku sangat sedih jika mengingat betapa susahnya kami ingin mengenalkan kepada dunia bahwa kami ini adalah pasangan baru. Ralat, pasangan yang sudah lama memiliki rasa satu sama lain tapi salah satunya masih ragu dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Percayalah kepadaku, kita bisa melewati ini. Aku akan bangga jika kita bisa _go-public_. Tapi, aku tetap menghargai pendapatmu, Jiminie." jelasnya. Kata-katanya bisa menenangkanku, betapa cintanya aku kepada hyungku yang tersayang ini.

"Hyung yakin?"

Yoongi hyung mengangguk dan menampilkan _gummy smile_ serta _eyesmile-_ nya.

"Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutku, dan mencoba untuk berani mengenalkan status baru kita pada orang-orang secara perlahan." kataku optimis mengikuti usulan Yoongi hyung.

"Perlahan tapi pasti."

Alasan inilah aku ingin membuat alam semesta khusus untuk kami berdua.

Aku sudah lama memiliki perasaan ini, tapi aku mencoba untuk menolak.

Tapi, lama-lama perasaan ini semakin besar.

Aku ingin selalu menjadi kucing keberuntungannya yang dia sayangi, dan dia menjadi malaikat 'blue mold' yang menyelamatkanku dan yang mencintaiku.

Mungkin inilah takdir kita. Tidak sulit untuk bersatu, namun aku masih harus belajar untuk tidak memedulikan apa yang orang katakan tentang kami berdua.

Aku masih ingin berlama-lama bersamamu dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Biarkan aku mencintaimu.

Dan akan aku biarkan kamu mencintaiku.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

Aku bener-bener gemes sama mereka berdua!

Kalo ngeliat momen mereka itu rasanya pengen suruh mereka nikah /g.

Dan sampe sekarang aku masih geregetan sama serendipity yang 'katanya' menjadi koneksinya yoonmin /gigit bantal.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, follow, maupun fav. Aku sayang kalian ehehe.

With love,

 **Mincsn**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serendipity**

 **(BTS/Love Yourself)**

 **Chapter 3 : BONUS CHAPTER, baby XD**

.

.

.

 **Suga POV**

Tingkahnya sangat lucu. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau tingkahnya itu kelihatan sekali? Aku hanya bisa menahan ketawa saja kalau seperti ini.

Aku juga sadar sekali dia bosan berlama-lama di ruanganku, faktanya aku memang tidak memedulikannya karena aku terlalu fokus menulis lagu.

Lagu ini sebenarnya menceritakan aku dengannya kalau kalian mau tahu. Aku beri judul _Blue Mold_ , tapi Namjoon bilang itu tidak cocok. Dia mengusulkan _Serendipity_ , aku pikir bagus juga. Namjoon juga menulis lirik lagu ini, tapi karena dia terinspirasi, dia juga menyuruhku menuliskan lirik secara detail.

"Hyung," Sial, keluar juga suara dari mulutmu.

Aku tetap meneruskan konsentrasiku, bolehlah sekali-kali mengerjainya? Memangnya dia saja yang bisa mengerjaiku.

"Hyung!" dia mulai berteriak, kawan.

Aku menoleh, "Ya, Jiminie?" tanyaku dengan wajah datar yang kubuat-buat. Lihatlah wajahnya, kesal sekali.

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang!"

Sudah kuduga.

Setelah aku bilang padanya bahwa aku belum selesai, dia terlihat kesal. Ah, tapi biarkan saja, nanti juga dia menemukan hal yang bisa melupakan kebosanannya.

Aku melirik Jimin dari ekor mataku, dia menulis sesuatu di kertas. Beberapa menit dia asik menulis, tiba-tiba wajahnya seperti orang bodoh yang kebingungan. Kuakui wajahnya menggemaskan.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya."

Aku sangat _nervous_! Aku mengiyakan saja daripada Jimin marah.

"Apakah hyung akan menyetujui adanya pasangan sesama jenis di dunia ini?"

Kata yang pantas untukku sekarang; terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut? Untuk apa dia menanyakan hal itu.

Lalu, aku menjawabnya tidak masalah, karena aku memang sedang merasakan jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis.

Dia menghindari tatapanku. Dia ini memang tipe orang yang pemalu tapi kadang malu-maluin ya?

Jimin menjawab kalau Namjoon juga tidak masalah, _katanya_.

Huh, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku tidak percaya padanya saat melihat pipinya memerah.

Saat melihatnya mengangguk yakin, aku menghilangkan rasa curigaku.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jimin memanggilku lagi. Aku hanya menjawab singkat saja, _hell_ aku sedang konsentrasi sekarang ini.

"HYUNG KENAPA KAU MEMBUATKU BIMBANG! AKU SELALU MENCOBA UNTUK BERPIKIR APAKAH AKU SEDANG SADAR! TERNYATA AKU SADAR BAHWA AKU MEMILIKI PERASAAN KHUSUS UNTUK HYUNG! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN HYUUUNGG!?"

Kalimatnya cocok untuk inspirasi lirik lagu... _Ok_ , lupakan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Bodoh Jimin."

Ya ampun, lihat wajahnya. Dia tidak teriak-teriak seperti itu saja aku sudah tahu kalau dia mencintaiku.

Bahwa manusia akan sangat peka terhadap perasaan seseorang yang mencintainya sepenuh hati(?).

Kenapa aku jadi dramatis?

Dia terdiam lama sekali.

"Jadi, kau ingin kita bagaimana?" tanyaku ingin mendapatkan kepastian, tidak seperti author yang tidak pernah diberi kepastian. Untung saja hidupku tidak seperti author ini.

Aku tahu dia takut.

"Menjadi... pasangan?" Wah, besar juga nyali Park Imut Jimin.

Aku mengusulkan kalau kami berdua menjalaninya seperti pasangan biasa di luar sana. Saat dia bilang dirinya takut, di situlah aku merasa terkejut(?).

Oh, ternyata dia takut dengan orang _anti-gay_ , atau juga _homophobic_ yang akan mengejek kami.

Sebenarnya aku kasihan padanya, dia selalu memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengutarakan perasaan padaku. Kenapa aku sangat percaya diri sekali? Dia terlalu jelas, _bung_.

Aku akan sangat senang kalau dia mau ke puncak selanjutnya, _go-public_ tentu saja. Aku mencoba meyakinkannya kalau kami berdua bisa melewati berbagai macam rintangan.

Rintangan mau _debut_ saja bisa dia lewati, _masa_ rintangan seperti ini tidak bisa?

Dia bilang akan mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya, perlahan tapi pasti.

Aku bangga padanya. Tidak sia-sia 'kan aku mencintainya?

Aku, Min Yoongi _, Blue mold_ milik Park Jimin, akan setia menemaninya menghilangkan rasa takut dan cemasnya sampai dia memberi tahu ke semua orang bahwa dia milik Min Kumamon Yoongi seorang.

 _By the way_ , aku lebih mencintai Kumamon daripada Jimin _sih_.

Tapi ini rahasia kita, ya?

 **END (dengan penuh ketidakelitannya)**

.

.

.

Tuh, mas Yoongi main rahasia-rahasiaan sama kita XD

Pas mau ending kok bahasanya makin ngaco ya? Hehe.

Btw, kok disini yoongi agak sengklek ye? Sini tante obatin /eh.

.

Aku mau nanya nih,

Kalian lebih suka MinYoon atau YoonMin?

Kalau aku mah suka dua-duanya ngehe.

Soalnya yoongi cocok jd seme ama uke, jimin jg cocok tuh jdi seme ama uke.

Apakah itu salah satu daya tarik couple pendek ini? (backsound: jeng jeng jeng).

.

 **Terima kasih kalian para sayang-sayangku yang sudah membaca ff ini**

 **Muahhh *kecup manjahh* (kok saya jd keinget miper ya._.)**


End file.
